11 November 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-11-11 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, pals. These merry sounds signal the start of another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and for a change this week, we're going to start with..." *JP mentions doing a gig with Solar Race the previous week. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Tapper Zukie: 'Rush I Some Dub (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *Gene Thomas: 'Sometimes (Compilation CD-Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Volume 5)' (Ace) *Flaming Stars: 'Money To Burn (7")' (Vinyl Japan) :(JP: 'I still get the occasional letter from people saying, "We like the programme, but we don't like the kind of techno content, or the techno-related forms content." (Though not really quite as pompously as that, I have to say, but that's the implication of it all.) But...how can you not like this? I'm really mystified.') *Einstein: 'Fluoro Brain (12")' (TIP) *Kenickie: 'Gary II (Compilation CD-The Camden Crawl)' (Love Train) *Satan's Pilgrims: 'Beach Creep (CD-Soul Pilgrim)' (Estrus) *Butterfly Child: 'Flaming Burlesque (CDS)' (Dedicated) *Dubolition: 'Blaah (2x Compilation LP-Club Meets Dub V1.0)' (Zip Dog) :(JP: 'A strange week really at Peel Acres, because we've lived in the same house for 25 years, and obviously we like it quite a lot. But every once in a while, you kind of feel the yearning, you know, the need to change something a little bit. The children, oddly enough, always object to this, as though we're destroying their childhood in some way. You don't want to point out to them they routinely destroy your middle age, which is the nature of the way things are. So we decided a couple of weeks, three weeks ago we were bored with the kitchen. It was a bit of a mess, and the stove that we've got is going to have to be replaced and so on, and they were going to have to put in some, changing things from gas to oil and so on, so it's going to be a bit of a mess anyway, and we thought, there's kind of a little bit of a kitchen, and then there's a slightly bigger bit of a kitchen, and we thought we'd do something about the wall in between them, make it a bit smaller, get more light into the place, you know, make it seem bigger by and large, so we started to do this, but, bearing in mind that it had previously been an outside wall of the house and therefore a load-bearing wall, as they say in building circles, we thought, we can't mess it about too much, so we had our mates who were doing it, and they said, "Let's try taking out another row of bricks." We're putting more and more of those acro props there, and eventually there were 14 acro props. By the end of it, we'd taken out the entire wall, so there was nothing supporting about a half of the house. Nerve-wracking stuff: it's going to look very good when it's finished, because we got a couple of nice bits of oak from Ipswich, and we're going to put them in there, and building up pillars to support them. When the acro props are taken out, I shall be nervous, I must admit, for a while, because as a chap who has to get up in the middle of the night and go to the loo, which will happen to you, if it doesn't happen to you already, middle age, you have to do that, and you're frightened that a moment of careless flatulence in the middle of the night and you bring the whole damn house crashing down about your ears. As I say, it's going to look lovely anyway, even if it's only for a very short time.') *Flaming Lips: 'This Here Giraffe (CD-Clouds Taste Metallic)' (Warner Bros) *Wedding Present: 'Sucker (7")' (Wedding Present) *Too Tight Henry: 'Charleston Contest Part 1 (Compilation LP-Country Blues Collector Items (1928-1933)' (Story Of The Blues) *Three Disciples: 'Gwarn (12")' (Flex) *Polvo: 'Bombs That Fall From Your Eyes (CDS-This Eclipse)' (Merge) *''(news - edited out)'' *Statics 'The Radio Song (10"-Pinball Junkies!!)' (Estrus) *Joyrider: 'Fabulae (7")' (Paradox) :(JP: 'Two minutes long exactly, why does a record need to be any longer? That's a silly thing to say, because some of me favourites are a great deal longer than that. But you know what I mean. There's a tendency at the moment, which you must have noticed, for records just to get longer and longer and longer and longer. It always seems to indicate to me not so much like a surfeit of imagination but a lack of it, you know, because people just seem to go on until they have a good idea, or what they perceive as being a good idea.') *Jah Warrior: 'Vampire Dub (12")' (Jah Warrior) *Half Hour To Go: 'John Glenn (CD-Items For The Full Outfit)' (Grass) *Movietone: 'Heatwave Pavement (LP-Movietone)' (Planet) *Super Furry Animals: 'Don't Be A Fool Billy (2x7"-Mortal Wombat)' (Fierce Panda) *3 FS: 'Slali Window (Sneaks Mix) (12"-Crackerjack Stitch)' (Force Inc Music Works) Note John's incorrect announcement of the title. *Symbols: 'Last Rose of Summer (Compilation CD-Old Town Doo Wop Vol. 1)' (Ace) *Polvo: 'Bat Radar (CDS-This Eclipse)' (Merge) *Peptone: 'Smashing (7")' *Absolute: 'Chord's (12"-Second Entry)' (Force Inc Music Works) *Donkey: 'Theme From "Nobby's Chaser" (CD-"I Ain't Yer House-Nigger")' (Guided Missile) *Solar Race: 'Juvinile (CDS-Solar Race EP)' (Silvertone) *Ec8or: 'Short Circuit (2xLP-Ec8or)' (Digital Hardcore Recodings) (JP: 'Very sort of pre-orgasmic, if you don't mind me saying that.') *Heavy Vegetable: 'Sad Mud Song (CD-Frisbee)' (Headhunter) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-11-11 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:16 ;Other *Recording appears to be from a weaker signal than usual, and is in mono throughout. Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes